My breaking Dawn
by Bellaxvampire
Summary: This is how I think Breaking dawn will go. Set a few days after the end of Eclipse. Rated T for language. I hope you like it!
1. What hurts the most

**TWILIGHT FANFIC **

**Time- After eclipse**

**Chapter 1**

**What hurts the most**

"**Bella? Bella, honey are you okay?" Charlie's voice was distant, but there. "I--" My head was swirling, I didn't know what I was going to say. I laid down on the sweet wet solid ground and heard Edward's voice calling me. "Bella! Bella, what happened? Charlie, is she okay?" I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Everything had gone black . **

**When I woke, I was on a table at the Cullen's house. I looked around, and to my shock, Edward was nowhere in sight, and the Cullens, who were practically my family, looked hurt to see me. "What--Where's Edward?" I said in an almost convincingly demanding voice. It was Esme who spoke. "Bella, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll get right to the point. Edward's gone. He heard you calling Jacob's name while you were out." **

**Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. First, Jacob had run, I could understand that, in fact, that's what got me into this whole mess to start with. Finding out Jacob was gone made me run outside blinded by tears, and I couldn't avoid the car in time. **

**Snapped back to reality by the harsh tones of Rosalie, "Would you like to explain yourself? Are you saying you still love that mutt over my brother?" Her voice was threatening, but Carlisle gave her a piercing look. "I-no, Rose, tha--" "DON'T call me that, only my family is allowed to call me that. "I- I don't know what to say Rosalie (I pronounced each syllable in her name with a darkness that came from her reminding me that it was my fault Edward had left) I had Jacob on my mind, Billy called, he's run away. Because of me the two people I care about most have run away and I may never see them again." "How can you even say you care about that filthy dog!" "Because he's my friend!" I snapped back. **

**I don't know what came over me, but the next second, I was on my bike heading down the road back to Charlie's house. I was going as fast as I would let myself, speeding away from the place I once considered a second home, not caring if I went back there or not again. I was so angry at them. How they blamed me. It was not like Edward. Not like him at all. After he promised he would never leave me again! How could he. I- I aught to-- I stopped dead in that thought. I know what I WOULD do if I thought I could do it and live at the same time. **

**I SHOULD go to Italy and have the Volturi track him down. He wouldn't be covering his scent, because he would never dream that I'd think of that. All I knew is that whatever I did, I had to do something fast. If I can't find my Jacob, then I would have to find my fiance. No, finding Jacob or Edward wasn't even an ultimatum. I would have to leave Jacob soon anyway. I NEED Edward.**

**Just then, something from my pocket rang out. "Hello?" I asked, voice still shaking from the shock. **

**Part 2- Ch. 1 Edward's POV**

"**Edward, go to Bella!" screamed Alice as she ran down the stairs "What?" "There's no time to explain, just go to her!" "Where?" I was starting to get confused. "Her house! Edward! GO" I bolted from the house and was running full speed down the side of the road in no time flat. In about 10 seconds I reached her house. There was a car parked outside, and Charlie was running up screaming to a limp thing on the ground. Suddenly it hit me. I slowed my pace, which infuriated me. **

"**Charlie, Charlie what's happened? Oh Bella, Bella! Can you hear me? Charlie is she alright?" Franticly I doubt I said those words slow enough for any human to understand, but somehow Charlie had heard them. The adrenaline must be affecting his brain.**

"**She's-well I don't know." Charlie barely choked out. "Do you think you can call your dad?" Any hostility the man before me had held before, had obviously evaporated, for the time being at least. "Oh god, just let her be okay, just let her make it." Charlie's thought was clear as crystal in his head. "Charlie, can you take care of the driver in the car, and let me borrow your cruiser while I take Bella to him?" I asked, hopeful that he would be ready to leave his only daughter in my care.**

"**I suppose, but only until I can get a ride down there." It's almost as if he could read my mind instead. "Alright, Carlisle will fix her up right away." I laid Bella in the seat across the back, trying not to move her much in case she had hurt her back. I drove the speed limit until I reached the corner where Charlie couldn't see me gun it. I reached the house in about 5 minutes. "Don't move her anymore, I'll examine her back first while she's laying down, is she bleeding?" "No, she's not bleeding, I'll leave her in your care then" I said at a normal tone, but I knew everybody in the house could hear me. Not even a second later Carlisle came out and took a look at Bella. "I suspect she's pretty bruised up, but she should be fine to move, Edward?." I had stopped in my tracks. A barely audible noise, but I heard it clear as day. "Jacob" she had said in her sleep. **

**I ran, I had no clue where I was running to, and I couldn't make a decision, Alice would know and send somebody after me. That's the last thing I remember before tripping over a root and deciding to give up, I lay there in the woods, and for the first time in nearly a year, I wanted to cry, wanted to rip myself apart and have Jacob Black throw me in the fire. **

**I'm pathetic, I thought to myself. Why on earth would I even let that dog tear me up, after all, it was because of him that I was here. I let the dirt and the mud soak into my auburn hair. Bella loved that hair. But Bella loves Jacob more. I'm just keeping a promise, that's all. I promised her that as long as she loved me, I'd stay, and she loves that mutt now, so I guess I can leave.**


	2. Why me?

**Chapter 2- Why me?**

**I was furious. "Ed--Bella?" Alice's voice said through the phone. She for once in her life sounded shocked. I scowled into the phone. "What do you want to talk to me for? I thought your whole family hated me." Suddenly, I realized that I was driving the motor bike at near full speed, and with only one hand. I slammed the phone shut and threw it into the woods I was passing without care that it wasn't mine. **

**I slowed my bike as well, I would have to ditch it in the woods in case Charlie was there. I pulled off the road and pulled my bike a few feet in. I walked the rest of the way home, wincing in pain every few steps as I was still sore from my accident. Thankfully, the driver had tried to brake, but not enough to fully avoid hitting me. **

**I finally saw the house, empty. No cruiser outside, no light from the TV, no vampires lurking outside my window or laying on my bed, and no werewolves in the kitchen. I truly, and for **

**the first time in nearly a year felt alone. **

**I went into my room and curled into that oh so familiar ball that I made of my body. Trying very hard to hold myself together. A knock at my window jolted me awake, but I could not remember falling asleep. I looked up and saw Alice sitting outside my closed window. I merely glared at her, then remembered that I had left the front door unlocked. I rushed downstairs, but she was already sitting on the couch. **

"**I DON'T want to talk to YOU right NOW!" I nearly demanded. Alice started talking anyway. Then I noticed something in her hand. A CD player. She turned it on following my gaze, and the lullaby Edward had written for me started playing.**

**This did not help, as the whole reason we were here was because of him -or was it because of Jake- or, and I feared the thought, because of me? "I know where he is, or at least, I think. But you would have to go look for him." "That makes no sense, why do I have to look for him?" I was genuinely confused. "Because his future's disappeared." I suddenly understood. "Alice, is your car outside, or should I get my truck?" **

**Alice smiled, why she was smiling about this was beyond me. "Both, take your truck down, and I'll meet you a few feet from the border." I ran out to my truck, by the time I got in, neither Alice or her car could be seen. I drove toward La Push, and about 50 feet from the smaller town, saw Alice waiting with her car. I suddenly remembered the silver phone in the woods. If I had kept that with me, I would have means of communicating with Alice.**

Edward's POV

**As I lay in the forest, I came to a decision. Before I left, I would take that stupid wolf to her. "I still care about her." I'll have to go to Italy after I find that wolf. Keeping her happy would bring about the end of me. I stared to wonder if I was over reacting. "No, no she wants to be with him, and he's better for her than me anyway."**

**I got up and decided to go to the border. Wondering how long I had been laying there, I began to walk, my muscles sore. (apparently I had been laying there for a few hours) I started running through the forest, thinking of only finding the thing I've loathed for so long because of the very reason I was now trying to find him for. As I was running through the woods, I almost crossed the invisible line. I came to an abrupt halt, barely stopping in time. **

**Same came out right away. I told him of what my purpose was and he agreed to give me any clues they had and invited me back to his house. We discussed what the wolves had heard the last time he phased. From what they could tell, he was in a mountainous region, but he'd never thought the location. I was perplexed. Suddenly, frantic voices filled my head. In Alice's voice! I"Edward! How DARE you leave like that. Bella's FRANTIC! I know you can hear me."/I I ran away making sure to tell Sam where to find me.**


	3. Together again

Chapter 3- Together at last

"EDWARD! I KNOW you hear this!!" It was true, not even he could run fast enough to escape how loud I was yelling. "Edward, dammit, I love you…" My voice faded to nothing as I broke down in the middle of the streets of La Push.

"Edward, I need you! Get back here NOW!" 

Edward POV

I froze. It was her voice. She really did come to find me. I suppose she's worried. But why should I go back there now? Suddenly, I realized that I was being stupid and started running in the opposite direction.

BPOV

I froze. Standing in the streets of La Push, screaming for Edward to come back. I knew he was probably long gone by now. I sat down in the middle of the road, and started to cry. 

Suddenly, a cold pair of hands wrapped around my torso and lifted me off of the street. "SAMM!" I yelled. And suddenly Sam Uley was there too. "Sam, I want to hit Edward, but I can't do so without hurting myself." Sam took that as why I had called him, and slapped Edward. "Thank you Sam. I can take it from here" "Bella, why did you do that?" "Because you deserve it! HOW could you think that I love him more than you! WHY are you here anyway?" I said as I realized how comical it was to find Edward in La Push.

A/N 

**If you have something to say press review!! I like those lol. Also, I'm sorry the chapters in the beginning may suck, my muse is on vacation.**


	4. And so it begins

**So I finally figured out how to work this…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N This chapter is for the Jacob Haters of the world.**

"I was trying to find Jacob for you." he replied in the most sorry voice I'd ever heard on him. He told me everything that Sam told him. "You don't think he'd be in the mountains we camped out in do you?" I asked almost rhetorically.

"Love, you're a genius!" He shouted. He promptly threw me on his back and started running, We passed Alice and she thought it would probably be good to follow us. Edward looked at Alice like he could hug her to death, which, he probably could right now.

When we had finally arrived at the spot we were camping at only a few short weeks ago. I couldn't believe how much time had seemed to have gone by, yet at the same time, it felt like almost none had past. What we saw, ripped my heart wide open.

The trees were stained with blood, and there, a dying shivering mass, was Jacob. I ran to him, careful with my words. "Jacob, Oh you're a mess, what were you doing out here?" "I ran away Bella, I can't watch you marry him, then one of the bloodsuckers came." "Which one Jacob?" "She was small and..when she looked at me…immesurable amounts of pain racked my ever muscle and bone" I looked to Edward who wore a slightly calmer version of my face. Just then Alice ran up to us. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! The Volturi are coming and they won't leave without Bella…" she paused as if she was trying to say a very painful word but decided against it. Edward heard the last word and looked at me with fear in his eyes and said, "Bella, I want you to go with Alice." That very moment Aro stepped out of the trees. "We're not going to allow you to take her from us Edward" he announced as the rest of his family stepped out around him.

"Alice, please go and fetch Carlisle." Edward said without a hint of fear in his voice. He looked at me and then seconds later cringed in pain. He fell to the ground screaming. "NO" I jumped between Jane and Edward, blocking the pain from Edward. At that moment, three things happened: Edward jumped over my head toward Aro, Jane lunged at Edward, and Aro lunged for me. All three things succeded in working, except that Edward Never reached Aro.

**A/N Sorry guys. I don't know what to write next. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter that it took me about a month to get out lol. I swear I'll be better about that now that school's out. **


	5. Isn't this getting old?

**A/N I do not own twilight….no matter how many cookies I try to bribe Stephenie Meyer with…..**

I felt something cold hit my side hard. _Damn that Aro_ I thought. I looked over to where Jane had Edward pinned to the ground, and my angel was screaming. Something deep down inside me reared up. I used my knees and moved them toward where Aro's gut was. They connected with a crunch, but I must have caught him by surprise because he fell backward. 

I ran to Edward with everything I had, running into Victoria and probably breaking my shoulder in the process. She too was caught off guard and Edward got up ogling me. "Where did THAT come from?" he asked

I sat down in shock and again, felt cold hands wrap around my throat. "Aro, this is getting a bit old don't you think?" I said shocked at myself. And if I was shocked, the only word to describe Edward would be flabbergasted. His jaw dropped about a foot and he teetered on his feet. I don't know where my ability to stay calm came from, but I was glad it was there.

Suddenly, I remembered Jacob. My sun, who, when I last saw him was bleeding by a tree. I looked over, the hands at my throat tightening but not enough to kill me. I saw him, he'd stopped moving. "NOO I screamed." The cold hands around my neck disappeared and Edward embraced me in a hug. 

When I turned around I saw Carlisle holding onto Aro, and Alice struggling with a feisty Jane. I shot them both a look of gratitude and gave Edward a look that said "help Alice". I then walked over to where Jacob was laying, dead. 

**Well, I feel like that's a good stopping point, and to make it up to you all for being gone so long, I got 2 chapters out in one day! -claps-**

**Hit the review button because you love me? It needs love, or I may not post more chapters.**


	6. Saying Good bye

**I am quite certain that I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore do not own Twilight or any of the characters. But I do own Destiny and all her randomness.**

**I also do not own the song "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold. Nor do I own "Rise above this" By Seether (but I wish I owned Shaun Morgan zomgg)**

"Jake" I whispered as I knelt down next to him. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there, I'm sorry that you had to go without saying good bye to anybody. I'm sorry that you never got the chance to come back and see Billy again. I'm glad that you can move on now and be at peace. You don't have to worry anymore. You don't have to hurt anymore."

I looked at Jane. "YOU Killed him!!" I said with dagger eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM!!" My scream echoed through the mountains for 3 minutes. I sat down and sobbed for a long time. Aro and Jane were calm throughout this and didn't need held, though Edward, Alice and Carlisle watched them for any flinches of movement.

When I was ready I stood up to face the world. I looked from Edward, to Alice, to Carlisle. My family. I then looked from Aro to Jane. I was finally calm enough to keep my voice in check. "Well, what did the two of you come here for?" I addressed them slowly.

"We came for you. We want you and your boyfriend to join our family, of course that means that you would have to be a vampire first." he said eyeing me warily. Edward told him of the date and Aro nodded. "A week from now." My thoughts went into overdrive at this sentence. Was it really a week from now?

I ran toward Edward and said "How could you let me forget? I lost track of time." he chuckled at that and hugged me tighter. "You are both welcome to stay so long as you don't hunt anybody." Carlisle said. "No, I think we'll head to someplace close, but far away. I wouldn't want to intrude." (**Bit OOC but I suck at wording.**) "We'll leave you to your peace for now. But We'll be back in 2 weeks to see that it's done."

I breathed for the first time in a few minutes. Edward carried Jake back to Town and and Alice carried me. Edward gave him to Charlie. I managed to come up with excuses for all his wounds. "Charlie, he was hiking and he fell off a cliff. We found him there because we went to go look for him."

That Friday, a funeral was held. Relatives from all over came to town for the occasion. I in particular had an interest in a distant cousin named Destiny. She was full of energy and random as hell. "I remember this one time when Jake and I were visiting Disneyland ..what was I saying?" she certainly didn't have a good memory. **(Sorry Destiny..but you knew it was coming)** Destiny was quiet during the funeral. She walked up and made a speech. "Well, I'm never any good at saying good bye. In fact, I'm not very good at saying much of anything without confusing people. I want you to know that you were the best cousin I ever had. If you weren't, I wouldn't have gotten up at 3 in the morning and turned off my computer to come to this funeral. **(Again..it had to be said..destiny lol.)** I want you to know that I'm going to miss talking to you all the time. You gave great advice. But most of all I want you to know that I'm happy for you. You sounded really broken up when we talked last, and I could tell you were hurting. I'm glad that you don't have to deal with that anymore." She walked away after throwing a handful of dirt into the hole.

It was my turn to say something. I slowly walked up to the hole and grabbed a handful of dirt. "You were a great friend." I said as I watched the dirt fall from my hand piece by piece. It seemed to take forever to hit the bottom, but when I heard it it, I knew I no longer belonged here. I said good bye to everybody and made my way out of the small town.

Just outside of town I saw Edward with his Volvo. I ran into his arms (surprisingly without tripping) and cried on his chest for a long time. Finally, when I was reduced to choked sobs, he placed me in the passenger seat and he drove us home. A song I heard once popped into my head. _Now that I've lost you it kills me to say that I tried to hold on as you slowly slipped away._ I went from loud sobs to quiet tears as I thought about all the times I wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. More lyrics popped into my head _I'll mend myself before it gets me. _That's exactly how I felt. I had to accept that he was gone and get over it before it gets to me too badly.

I stopped my crying and looked at Edward. I kissed him with every ounce of anything I had left in me and then fell asleep peacefully on the seat of the Volvo.

All too soon, his cold arms were waking me and carrying me inside. He laid me down on his bed and I was back to sleep within minutes of him humming my lullaby.

**So there goes my longest chapter yet. What did you think? Props for me getting 3 chapters out within 9 hours?**


	7. The wedding

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The wedding. So without further todo **

I was in Alice's room getting made over. I looked over once again to the beautiful dress that Alice and Rosalie had picked out at David's Bridal. It was ivory colored with a chapel train and a beautiful embroidery done on it. The little flowers were an amazing touch. Alice said the veil was long so that it would drape over your left arm.

The bouquet that Alice arranged was perfect. It had Roses that were dyed blue, and Also white carnations. It was decorated with all sorts of green ribbon and also had a few Iris mixed in. It looked absolutely captivating. "Your makeup's done Bella." Time for the bridesmaids to get into their gowns and then we'll help you with yours." Alice said.

While I was waiting, I drifted back to when we'd told Charlie we were getting married. **(hahah you thought I was going to let you all wonder?)** "Edward, what's he thinking?" I was so nervous I was shaking. "Bella, you're so funny, you are afraid to tell your father you're getting married, but you're not at all phased that you're marrying a vampire." Edward said in reply. "Edward," I started. "Okay, he's thinking that his team is winning finally." I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth, and went to get out of the car. He was there in a flash holding my car door open. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and stopped. "Edward, what if he reacts badly?" He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

I breathed a few times and walked through the door. "Dad! We need to talk, can you come to the kitchen?" Charlie walked in with a truly worried expression on his face. "You're pregnant. I knew it I'll wring his neck." I stood up and waved my hands in front of Charlie. "No no dad I'm not pregnant. Edward and I are getting married." It had slipped out as easily as that. Partly because I wanted to get him off the warpath, partly because I was so excited I could barely hold it in.

"Bella, are you going to daydream through your wedding, my brother will be disappointed." Alice asked me snapping me back to reality. I got my dress on and Alice zipped it. She curled my hair and put half of it in a pony tail while the rest hung down. A few short, wavy pieces were hanging in my face and it added the perfect compliment to my makeup. She fixed the veil and handed me the bouquet. "You truly look bella." Alice commented. I was confused.

"Have Edward tell you, it's Italian." she said as she ushered me downstairs. I stood at where the door for the back yard used to be. It was replaced with an Ivory curtain. And was surrounded by tealights. A piano melody began to play and All my brides maids disappeared behind the curtain one by one. Finally it was just me and Alice and Jasper. My maid of honor and Edward's best man disappeared and finally it was just me and Charlie, who had come in after Alice and Jasper left. The wedding march began to play and I walked past the curtain.

What I saw took my breath away. In the middle of the Cullen's backyard was a platform with the altar, the entire platform had blue rose petals on it and right over my waiting groom was an archway with mini lights all over it. Making him glow like the angel he truly is. I looked around and there were groups of 9 chairs in what looked like 7 or 8 groups surrounding the platform, so that all had a good line of sight to the main attraction.

I looked farther than that and I saw tables with more tealights and rose petals. On the tables were ivory colored satin clothes with pictures of Edward and I from the past year and a half. I started to feel the tears well up. I started walking down the aisle as I remembered to breathe, much to the relief of everybody around. Charlie released me to my angel and I went to stand under the archway. The little metal beads in my dress sparkled in the light. Alice really had thought of everything. "Dearly beloved," the minister dressed in blue robes began. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Ms. Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled at this part. I once again got lost in Edward's eyes until they got worried. "You're supposed to say I do" he said. "Oh yes I do" I said flabbergasted that he'd just dazzled me throughout our whole wedding. "If there is anybody who has reason this man and woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Edward kissed me like never before. I tried to stuff all my emotion into that kiss, but it, like always, ended too soon.

"I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." the minister said brightly. After that, Edward and I stayed at the altar for pictures while everybody else filed into the dining/living room for the reception. We took about 50 pictures and then were allowed to go to the reception. Edward chuckled at something Emmett was thinking.

When we got inside the Dining room my breath failed me again. The inside had been transformed into a twilight paradise. The ceiling twinkled with more of those lights from the archway. There were about 10 tables lined with food, all on blue table clothes. In the living room, a formal table and chairs setup had taken over the furniture. With ivory table clothes. The chairs were black metal and had a rose pattern on them. Edward had already gotten me a plate of food and we sat down at the table in the middle of the room. I had just begun to eat when a beautiful piano selection started to play. I looked over to the corner of the room and Edward was at the piano playing something. "I wrote this the day you said yes Bella." he said directly to me.

It was so beautiful I started to cry in awe. I looked around me and saw how wonderful everything looked and the tears fell freely. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came over and sat down next to me. "Welcome to the family" Alice said hugging me. I stood up and hugged Jasper and Emmett too. The whole of my new family was standing around me now, and I looked at them, each with immesurable amounts of joy on their faces. The night was truly perfect. I sat in Edward's arms the rest of the time, eventually I got tired and drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Okay, so what did you guys think? I know there's a lot I didn't describe. But this just kind of hit me and I HAD to write it. Next chapter will be Edward's side of the bargain.**

**Btw I own nothing **


	8. Author's notesorry

**Sorry bout the fake chapter, but it's been a while since I updated and I wanted to let you all know I'm not dead. I've hit a horrible bit of writers block. I'm working on it, but it may be a while. **

**I put up a oneshot..unfortunately, the format got a lil screwed up. It made me angry, but check it out anyway.**


End file.
